Digimon: Digital Horizons
by Yatterwa
Summary: ¡Múltiples brechas al mundo humano se han abierto! Nuevos "niños" elegidos unirán fuerzas a misteriosos digimon. Descubrirán los propósitos ocultos que escondían la creación de los V-Pets y los extraños caminos de Yggdrasil. Verán que el Mundo Digital no es tan desconocido para los humanos como creían... mientras tanto un gran mal se acerca, imparable, para hacerse con todo. OCs AU


_Hola! Sólo algunas notas de autor cortas. Como verán, este fic tiene lugar en un universo distinto al visto en cualquier manga, anime o novela de digimon. Incluye elementos de muchos de ellos, que funcionan a su propia manera. Recuerden que aunque haya elementos que se toquen superficialmente, se irán descubriendo a lo largo de los capítulos. ¡Digimon no me pertenece! Sólo estos OC´s en particular._

**Digimon: Digital Horizons**

**Capítulo 1: Una buena huésped**

Fuyutsuki ya no sabía cómo repetirlo. En su desesperación, agarró el filo del escritorio, notando cómo se le tensaba el cuerpo... era incapaz de controlar la rabia que sentía ante la situación. El agente la miró con sorpresa, las pocas veces que había visto pasar por delante del puesto de policía a aquella chica, le parecía silenciosa e introvertida, siempre escondida detrás de sus gafas redondas y una expresión de cansancio. No era difícil ver que no solía dormir bien. Cuando se enteró de que era hija del afamado Kobayashi, casi no lo pudo creer.

—¡Ya lo expliqué, yo no incendié la casa accidentalmente ni nada por el estilo! ¡Me atacaron!—bramó, con lágrima en los ojos. Siempre que se enfadaba, solía llorar a la vez y nadie la tomaba en serio—¿No van a ayudarme?

—Te sugiero que te relajes. Pasa la noche con algún familiar, ¿de acuerdo? Quizás sólo tienes que dormir un poco para... darte cuenta de que soñabas—la respuesta aparentemente era tranquilizadora pero le pareció un mal chiste. ¿Acaso estaba diciendo que no podía distinguir la realidad de la ficción?—Sacaré un poco de té de la máquina expendedora de la esquina, seguro que te relaja.

Otro agente se quedó a su lado, como si temiera que repentinamente se fuera a volver loca y a salir corriendo. Fuyutsuki apoyó el codo en el escritorio, suspirando y con una mano en la frente, arrugada por el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué hago ahora?" susurró casi imperceptiblemente.

**—Mientras tanto, en un bloque de pisos cercano...—**

Había un coche de policía apostado en la zona: sus luces estaban encendidas y se reflejaban en uno de los charcos que había dejado la lluvia, una lluvia furiosa que castigó a Tokyo durante toda la tarde. Las sirenas permanecían apagadas y en silencio. Los bomberos que acudieron abandonaban el lugar. Se había reportado un pequeño incendio doméstico en un ático.

Travis se bajó de su coche gris perlado procurando que sus mocasines no se hundieran en los charcos. Le enseñó a los agentes su identificación: era lo único que necesitaba para que cualquier agente policial estuviera en la obligación de hacer lo que él considerase... pero sin duda eso no le gustaba a aquellos dos agentes. Lo veían como un simple pipiolo (rondaba poco más de los veinticinco) enfundado en un traje caro.

—Los bomberos se han encargado. Un simple incendio doméstico sin importancia. El fuego ni siquiera se ha extendido demasiado—informó uno de los agentes. Travis podía notar cómo el otro se dedicaba a intentar desintegrarlo con la mirada: ¿por qué todos los miembros de aquel extraño departamento de la policía eran tratados tan favorablemente? Ni siquiera se sabía qué hacían con exactitud, ¿por qué les daban tantos recursos?

El pelo pelirrojo engominado en punta de Travis no ayudaba demasiado.

—Como la dueña de la casa insistía en que había un pirómano rondando por aquí, vinimos a echar un vistazo: hemos peinado el edificio, revisando las cámaras de vigilancia y no hay nada. Debe habérselo imaginado.

—Cámaras de vigilancia, ¿eh? Le echaré un vistazo a las grabaciones también, de todas formas—les dijo Travis, guardándose la identificación en la cartera. Uno de los agentes bufó, sin saber si sentirse más enfadado porque no les creían o porque les creyeran lo suficientemente inútiles como para ignorar a un pirómano—¿Y la afectada, a todo esto? ¿Está herida?

—En el puesto de policía más cercano. No está herida pero sí que está bastante...—carraspeó—afectada.

—Quizás le falte un tornillo y no haya tomado su medicación o algo así. Quién sabe.

Travis chasqueó la lengua y susurró: "Lástima". Habría querido pedir permiso para entrar al piso a la dueña pero no podía perder tiempo, así que tendría que obviarlo. Un incendio... _"Bueno, fuego. De eso entiendo..."_, fue lo que pensó Travis con una sonrisa. Tenía que eliminar al digimon responsable de aquello cuanto antes.

**—Unas horas antes...—**

Fuyutsuki se había mudado hacía poco a aquel ático. A veces, se sentía un poco confusa: no sabía si sentirse feliz porque era su propia casa o si dejarse llevar por el sentimiento de tristeza y deseo de volver al lugar en el que siempre había vivido. Suponía que era el desapego propio de alguien que comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos alejándose del hogar familiar. Aprovechando el inicio de su segundo año universitario dio el paso, más por necesidad que por voluntad: había pasado todo un año perdiendo mucho tiempo en viajes desde su casa a la universidad y a su trabajo en la librería, así que era el momento ideal. Era un ático de estilo occidental, ya que su padre era de origen estadounidense. Empaquetar toda una vida no fue fácil así que evidentemente, se dejó cosas atrás que ahora le llegaban a través del servicio de mudanzas, que estaban muy contentos por los pagos extra que recibían de paso. No sabía hasta qué punto las había dejado inconscientemente a drede para provocar que su padre la visitase pero Abraham Kobayashi era un hombre tan afamado como ocupado. Una infancia en soledad explicaba aquella caja con una colección gigantesca de peluches, juguetes, libros y videojuegos: en general, cualquier entretenimiento que le hiciera olvidar a la pequeña Fuyutsuki la gran cantidad de tiempo que pasaba sola, una cantidad que, tenía que admitir, habría podido provocar que su padre se metiera en problemas si alguien hubiera hablado demasiado.

Se zambuyó en aquella potencial máquina del tiempo que la llevaba a sus juegos infantiles. Había un pequeño aparatito, enganchado a un llavero. _"¡Es un V—Pet!"_, pensó Fuyutsuki emocionada. El V—Pet, o por su nombre completo, Virtual Pet, era una mascota digital a la que cuidad y que podía evolucionar. La cantidad de modelos y versiones era apabuyante y Fuyutsuki no podía identificar cuál era esa... consiguió recordar que claramente había una línea que intentaba centrarse en la crianza mientras que otra se centraba en las peleas con otros V—Pet. Era curioso que, al contrario del resto de juguetes, los recuerdos le venían lenta y perezosamente. Fueron muy populares en su día pero ya no se fabricaban._"Seguro que fue una moda rentable y exitosa, pero moda, al fin y al cabo"_, fue lo que se dijo Fuyutsuki. Agarró el V—Pet con una sonrisita._ "¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Pasaba más de la mitad del día jugando con esto..."_. Le entristeció intentar encenderlo y ver que no funcionaba, como si fuera una prueba real de que no volvería a su infancia y que todos "los amigos" que la habían acompañado eran ensoñaciones... la triste verdad era que nunca hizo amigos en la vida real. Le sorprendía que recordaba muy bien el nombre de sus amigos imaginarios, sus peluches... pero no del nombre que le había dado a la pequeña criatura pixelada que vivía en el V—Pet.

La lluvia golpeando los cristales con fuerza le hizo levantarse de un salto. ¡Se había olvidado el uniforme de la librería! Estaba tendido en la azotea... se iba a empapar y lo necesitaba seco para el Lunes. Fuyutsuki salió de casa a zancadas, sólo con los calcetines (grisáceos de tanto lavados) y un pantalón largo de pijama. En la azotea había cables de alambre para que los residentes del edificio colgasen su ropa si querían (o no disponían de secadora). Fuyutsuki lo vió ahí, ondeando como una orgullosa bandera (por algún milagro, ninguna parte del uniforme voló), así que corrió hacia él y lo descolgó, agarrando las pinzas con una mano, agarrando con fuerza las prendas con la otra para evitar que salieran volando. Su piel se humedecía bajo el pantalón y la camisa, la lluvia era tan fuerte que calaba su ropa.

Mientras estaba en ello, se dio cuenta de que en un rincón de la azotea había una manta y un bulto bajo ella. Quien estuviera ahí abajo temblaba un poco de frío, de ahí que se moviera ligeramente: no le extrañaba, estaba empapándose. Fuyutsuki no sabía qué hacer. ¿Sería un vagabundo? "Seguro que ha visto la oportunidad de colarse y lo ha hecho... dudo que sea para robar" fue lo que supuso ella. Simplemente debía tener frío bajo esa lluvia torrencial y en la calle. Una parte de sí se planteó dejarlo pasar y otra le recordó que era una chica viviendo sola: eso conllevaba unos riesgos. Por un segundo pensó en hacer como si no hubiera visto nada pero a ese paso le daría una hipotermia y definitivamente tendría parte de culpa por informar a los servicios de emergencia... o dejarlo estar en el rellano como mínimo.

—¿Disculpe? Le va a dar algo aquí arriba—fue lo que dijo Fuyutsuki, apartando la manta. Emitió un gritito al ver que debajo de la manta había algo que no era... humano. Tenía la estatura de un niño, estaba cubierto de pelo azul y..._"...tiene morro, ¡como un perro!"_. Fuyutsuki se apartó de esa cosa, temiendo que la fuera a morder. Le tranquilizó algo dentro de la surrealidad ver que aquel_ loquefuera_ había tenido una reacción parecida: no estaba tan asustado pero sí que la miraba con prudencia, como si no supiera si debía acercarse él también a ella.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó secamente. Fuyutsuki sintió que podría caerse de la sorpresa, ¡ese perro mutado hablaba y tenía voz de señor adulto! _"¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que lo que está mal con este loquesea bípedo y cánido es su voz? ¡Para empezar, algo como esta cosa no debería hablar...! Qué digo... ¡ni existir!"_, fue lo que se dijo, convencida de que estaba alucinando o algo así.

—¿Ha...hablas conmigo...?—Fuyutsuki se señaló a sí misma. Al segundo de pronunciar eso, se sintió como el ser más bobo de la tierra. Se llevó una mano a la frente, dejando caer un par de pinzas por los nervios y dijo apresuradamente—Quiero decir, no sé cómo funcione tu anatomía de _loquesea_ pero te vas a morir de frío aquí arriba.

—No soy un _loquesea_, soy un digimon. No tengo otro sitio en el que estar, todo está lleno de... esos seres raros como tú, llenos de prisa. Supongo que no os gusta la lluvia—le respondió con ciertas reservas.

Fuyutsuki quiso reírse: aquel_ loquesea_ le estaba llamando bicho raro. Supuso que para el digimon, ella era un _loquesea_ también.

—¡Yo no soy un ser raro! Bueno, soy rara dentro de los estándares normativos pero, ¡no me refiero a eso!—se dio cuenta que se estaba trabando y que no encontraba la manera de explicarse—Soy humana, ¿vale? Lo que has visto son humanos—Fuyutsuki hizo un esfuerzo titánico porque su cerebro se mantuviera de una pieza, sentía que perdía neuronas a casa segundo... tenía que "racionalizar" esa situación, por rara que fuera. Quitando el pequeño gran detalle de que el vagabundo era una especie de peluche viviente grande, nada había cambiado tanto—Mira, puedes venir a mi casa. Estarás seco allí, al menos.

Él se tomó un momento para pensarlo detenidamente.

—Pareces débil. No tendré problemas para librarme de ti si intentas atacarme, así que voy a aceptar lo que me ofreces—Fuyutsuki dejó caer los hombros suspirando, ¡hasta un_ loquefuera_ la consideraba débil! El digimon añadió en voz algo más baja—No he comido en...

"No me perdería una comida con un _loquesea_ por nada del mundo" lo cortó ella, cubriéndolo con la manta y llevándoselo lo más rápido que pudo mientras que repetía para sí que ojalá nadie se cruzase con ellos en la escalera. Todo salió bien y finalmente, estaba con aquel ser en casa. Notó que de la punta de las perneras del pantalón caía agua a chorros, formando un charco. Se agarró los laterales del pantalón y tiró hacia arriba mientras maldecía entredientes. Después de cambiarse le dio una toalla al digimon y cogió otra para ella misma: se la enrolló en la cabeza y arrojó el uniforme sobre la cama distraídamente. El digimon mientras tanto, estaba quieto en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó, junto a la puerta, mirando a las habitaciones que las puertas entreabiertas le dejaban ver con atención, como si le fueran a atacar de un momento a otro.

—No tengo comida de perro pero...—al ver que el digimon la miraba sin tener idea, Fuyutsuki se dijo que probablemente cualquier comida estaba bien para él—Al cuerno, te prepararé sopa. Quizás te guste o quizás mutes un poco más—él emitió un gruñido de asentimiento a modo de respuesta—No te voy a hacer daño, así que puedes dejar de estar tenso.

—Hay muchas cosas que no conozco pero definitivamente se parece a una casa... aunque está muy alta y no tienes alas, es muy ineficiente subir todas esas escaleras... ¿por qué vives aquí?

Fuyutsuki se encogió de hombros... así que los digimon no vivían en madrigueras, sino que tenían casas, eso era un avance, suponía. Apostaba a que no tenían vitrocerámicas porque el digimon miraba las luces de la vitrocerámica en la que Fuyutsuki preparaba la sopa con desconfianza. Fuyutsuki le enseñó a Gaomon el comedor, que estaba justo al lado, a modo de un comedor anexo a la cocina.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo entre ambos porque Fuyutsuki tenía miedo a que todo eso fuera su imaginación y a que finalmente hubiera perdido la chaveta.

—No parece que mintieras.

—¡Eres un ser que no puedo catalogar siquiera dentro de la naturaleza de este mundo y te estoy acogiendo en mi casa!—lo acusó ella, haciendo un mohín, molesta porque Gaomon no tratase de disimular que no se fiaba del todo de ella—¡Incluso estoy cocinando para ti! Normalmente soy lo suficientemente vaga como para no cocinar para mí siquiera, ¿sabes?

—Eso no te deja en buen lugar... humana, dijiste, ¿no?—la criticó él, sentándose en una de las sillas que había en torno a la mesa del comedor.

—Sí...bueno, no—Fuyutsuki trató de explicarse, mientras sacaba la sopa de la olla con un cucharón y la servía en dos platos. Le dejó a Gaomon una cuchara junto al plato: sorprendentemente, el digimon sabía su propósito y la usaba con normalidad—Soy humana pero como todos aquí lo son, mi nombre es Fuyutsuki, ¿lo entiendes?

—Yo soy un digimon, como ya te dije. Mi especie se llama Gaomon, así que puedes llamarme así—fue lo que dijo él. A Fuyutsuki le parecía algo impersonal, pero no se quejó. Por la cara que puso, al tal Gaomon le gustó la sopa: Fuyutsuki no podía llevarse mucho mérito por ello, era una simple sopa de sobre—Gracias, huma... Fuyutsuki.

Ahora Fuyutsuki tenía que hacer la pregunta del millón, la que aplicaba a series de ciencia ficción y no a la vida real. No podía creer que tuviera que preguntar nunca algo como eso en serio:

—¿Vienes... de otro mundo o algo así?

Gaomon asintió lentamente. Él también parecía estar asimilando todo lo que lo hubiera llevado a aquel punto... Fuyutsuki supo con solo mirarlo que el mundo humano no era un lugar en el que esperase estar, que había llegado ahí por accidente. ¿Cómo sería el mundo donde vivía ese digimon? ¿Y cómo eran los digimon? Gaomon había mencionado la palabra especie, así que debía haber más especies de digimon, así como en el mundo humano las había de animales.

—Escapé de mi mundo... a la vista está que lo conseguí pero no esperaba algo como esto.

—¿Te arrepientes?—preguntó ella. Gaomon debía haberse visto en un lío bastante grande apareciendo repentinamente en un lugar como el mundo humano—Estar repentinamente aquí en un sitio tan raro para ti...

—No, si me hubiera quedado allí habría muerto. No puedo volver, así que ahora este es mi mundo. A veces es inevitable tener que hacer frente a situaciones difíciles... sobreviviré, es lo que he hecho durante toda mi vida y lo que seguiré haciendo, no importa dónde esté—Gaomon sonaba bastante decidido. A decir verdad Fuyutsuki no podía evitar notar un pinchazo de admiración por su férrea entereza... aunque no sabía cómo iba a hacer Gaomon para sobrevivir. Quizás debía soltarlo en un bosque y él mismo cazaría, se le veía capacitado y apañado para hacerlo.

Lo que estaba claro era que su existencia era algo revolucionario, el descubrimiento del siglo... algo que lo llevaría a una condena a una vida larga como objeto de estudio. No quería eso, de ninguna manera.

—No puedes dejar que te vean, ¿entiendes? No será fácil pero... bueno, puedo ayudarte un poco a sobrevivir en este mundo...—le dijo ella. Al fin y al cabo, de haberse visto en la situación contraria, habría querido que la ayudasen.

Gaomon y Fuyutsuki se sonrieron. Ambos tenían una sonrisa algo tenue: Gaomon porque era de personalidad seria y Fuyutsuki porque no tenía ni muchas ocasiones para sonreír ni muchas fuerzas para hacerlo. Ella añadió entusiasmada:

—Además, tengo un montón de preguntas sobre...

Alguien golpeó la puerta con tanta fuerza que Fuyutsuki se sobresaltó. Gaomon miró hacia la puerta con un rostro que vaticinaba problemas.

—¡Se que el digimon está contigo!

_¡Primer capítulo finalizado! Si llegaste aquí, gracias de corazón. ¡En verdad tenía muchas ganas de escribir esta historia! Ojalá te guste y quieras leer más. ¡Apreciaría mucho que me dejases tu comentario!_


End file.
